


Kimi no Omoi Egaita Yume Atsu Maru Heaven

by Nagarose453



Category: MÄR - Märchen Awakens Romance
Genre: Alviss is a happy boy for once, Chess is a group of assholes, Danna has secrets, Danna is a lovable idiot, F/M, Ginta is also a lovable idiot, Other, Snow is jealous, idk what else to put here, this started out as crack, war games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagarose453/pseuds/Nagarose453
Summary: Ginta is a loser, a loser who gets sucked into a fairytale land where he gains what he lacks in the real world. Little does he know he's following in the footsteps of his father and sister who went missing six years prior.Mid-War games, the Chess Pieces have assembled, ready to take over the world... That is unless Team MÄR can stop them.In the fourth round, they encounter a mysterious knight class of Chess that has ties to Ginta and Alviss. Little do they know, this person is exactly who they need on their side.FORMERLY TITLED: "Love, War, and MÄR"~~~~“Sounds rough… So how does it work?” Ginta asked.“Well, they draw lots, you don’t know until the match who is up against who.” Alviss pitched in sipping from his mug.“It’s annoying if you get picked for two matches back to back. It happened to Danna twice, but he was the kind of dumbass that enjoyed knocking a few heads.” Alan chuckled. Ginta chuckled as he sipped from his glass.





	1. The War Games

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on ANOTHER MÄR KICK! 
> 
> This anime/manga is amazing. I forgot how much I loved it until I went to watch it and found my hard drive that had all the episodes was corrupted. 
> 
> Luckily? I have Volume 1 and 2 of the Manga and I am ready to fight the Chesu no Koma. I'll probably die, but it would be worth it :3

Alan, Ginta, and Alviss sat at a table, all three of them had a mug in hand of varying beverages.

“So, the War Games… It’s just a tournament, isn’t it?” Ginta asked slowly. Alan nodded.

“Yes. However, both Danna and his daughter were taken by Chess when they were defeated. Nina wasn’t much younger than Alviss, possibly by about maybe a week or so, but Phantom was the one who took her after Danna was defeated…” Alan said slowly.

“Sounds rough… So how does it work?” Ginta asked.

“Well, they draw lots, you don’t know until the match who is up against who.” Alviss pitched in sipping from his mug.

“It’s annoying if you get picked for two matches back to back. It happened to Danna twice, but he was the kind of dumbass that enjoyed knocking a few heads.” Alan chuckled. Ginta chuckled as he sipped from his glass.

“It does sound like fun.” Ginta admitted with a grin.

~~~~~~

A few months later, Ginta stood beside a stone ring, the events of the last few days were being reiterated. Ginta picked his ear boredly with his pinky, clearly not paying attention. The war games were turning out to be easier than Ginta expected. The third round had recently ended, thus pardoning the teams with a break. That had been about a week prior. A large six sided die appeared out of nowhere, landing mid-ring. The announcer gave a loud hoot of excitement.

“There will be six fights to Round Four, all of them taking place over the next few days. This time there will be two knights among their midst. If Team MÄR defeats both knights Phantom has a rather interesting proposition that he stated he was willing to make.” The announcer stated, bobbing his rounded head in affirmation.

“It looks like we’re up against some pretty unique Bishops this time.” Alviss commented.

“I wonder which of us will be first. I’m guessing those are our opponents?” Nanashi pointed out the other side of the ring. On the opposite side was a tall blonde wearing red with a scowling smirk that seemed to distort her face. Next to her, wearing a green jacket was another person whose face was hidden by a large hood. At current the shorter person appeared to be having a conversation with the taller person, the smaller person’s hand was extended as a long, index finger waved in the taller’s face in a disciplinary way.

~~~~~~

Two days later Team MÄR stood beside the ring before Alan frowned at the others.

“There’s only a Knight left. They seemed pretty pissed when Rapunzel had offed the others. They must be the captain this round otherwise they would have called the round.” Dorothy noted.

“Alviss, Ginta, Nanashi and I all have wins. Dorothy has two this time. Do you think they’ll call Alan out? Or even Snow?” Jack asked as the announcer took center ring.

“In the final battle of Round Four, we have Alviss of Team MÄR!” The announcer shouted loudly. The crowd cheered as Alviss stepped into the ring. Once everyone had calmed the announcer’s voice rang out again. “The challenger from the Chess no Koma will be… Will be… KNIGHT CLASS GINA!” The announcer yelled out to many cheers. Alviss looked up, his dark blue eyes widened as a figure hopped up onto the other side of the ring. They wore a green coat, the insignia of the Chess no Koma on the back in black. The hood hid the figure’s face. Long, nimble fingers that bore a single ring ärm per finger, pulled back the hood to reveal a woman with long blonde hair that waved about her face, a pure black horse shaped knight chess piece hung from her right ear. Dark green eyes studied Alviss in silence for a moment. Alviss’ jaw dropped. The familiar portal that would take them to the Ice Field Arena, whisking them away before anything could be done. There was silence before Alviss shook his head.

“I’m not fighting you. I can’t fight you.” Alviss said aloud. The woman labeled Gina sighed.

“It’s sad to meet again this way, Alviss. However, fate is as cruel as it is kind. Phantom won’t allow either of us to walk away without a fight.” Gina held up a hand, “Either you and I fight and you win, or you forfeit and I’m forced to kill you like Rapunzel did the others... Make your choice.” Gina scowled at Alviss who shook his head, holding up his hands.

“Nina, I can’t.” Alviss said lamely. Gina rose a brow before she marched up to Alviss, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, then with ease threw the black haired male across the ring, causing Alviss to land unceremoniously on his back, blinking up at the sky.

“Fight me or die, Alviss! Stop being a coward for once in your damn life!” Gina snarled. “Get up. Dad trained us both better than that.” Gina took off her jacket, throwing it aside, revealing she was dressed similar to Ginta only her tanktop had a cap sleeve on the left side. Black marks similar to the ones on Alviss’ body spiraled down the length of her arms. She then took a ring from her left hand, tossed it into the air, allowing it to turn into a quarterstaff, catching it with ease. Alviss got to his feet, wiping a smear of blood from his lip.

“What happened to you?” Alviss asked reaching down to touch the chain that hung at his hip. In a mere second the 13 totem chain turned into a staff as well. Without answering, Gina rushed at Alviss, this time the raven haired man blocked with a grunt. In Reginlief, watching a magical broadcast of the fight, Jack gasped aloud as he pointed to the impromptu screen that allowed them to watch the fight from a distance.

“Holy shit, Ginta did you see that! She just threw Alviss like he was a dirty sock or something!” Jack yelped from their ring-side view. Ginta scowled.

“There’s something familiar about her…” Ginta grumbled as he eyed the two fighting in the ring. “She seems reluctant to actually hurt or kill Alviss…” Ginta noted. Allen gave a grunt.

“Of course she would be, I’m sure all of the Chess no Koma know. Since she and Alviss are so close in age, Danna trained them together. The two of them were best friends who became lovers just before the previous war games. When Danna died, Nina was kidnapped by Chess. It seems they forced her to join their ranks at some point…” Allen said as he frowned at the ring.

“Alviss has a girlfriend? That’s new. With his attitude you wouldn’t think that anyone would like him.” Commented Nanashi. Dorothy rolled her eyes at Nanashi.

“Watching them fight, it doesn’t seem like she’s the scorned lover type. Are you SURE they were involved, Alan?” Dorothy observed. Alan gave a snort of amusement.

“No, it was something Danna always joked about. Those two got into so much trouble together. Danna also gave them their first ärm. To Nina he gave a holy ärm called sinner’s belle. I’ll spare you on the lecture of how it works. Gardiss was given to Alviss at the same time. You would have swore they were either lovers or siblings.” Alan paused as a deep black aura surrounded the ring on the broadcasted image.

“It seems like our contestants are getting serious! Lucid Darkness is a favored dimension ärm used by Gina!” The announcer yelled with a sense of glee. “WAIT, FOLKS! THIS IS JUST IN FROM KNIGHT CLASS PHANTOM OF THE CHESS NO KOMA! IF TEAM MÄR WINS THIS MATCH, GINA WILL BE FORCED TO SWITCH SIDES! IF THE CHESS NO KOMA WINS THIS MATCH, ALVISS WILL HAVE TO JOIN THE CHESS NO KOMA!” The Announcer yelled loudly, causing murmurs to ripple through the crowd.

Inside the dark aura Gina pulled away from Alviss, their staves parting as well.

“Why are you doing this?” Alviss asked. Gina gave a grunt. “Nina?” She held up her hand as if to shush him. “What’s going on? Why are you doing this? Why did you join Chess? This doesn’t make sense!” Alviss snapped loudly. Gina looked up to glare at Alviss.

“Al, listen, Lucid Darkness won’t last very long. The Chess no Koma has Dad… He’s alive, but he’s not the same. I can throw this match, but you have to make it look like you’re kicking my ass. I didn’t have a choice, it was either I joined Chess or they were going to kill people. You’ve known me for six years, Alviss, I’d rather die than have someone killed on my behalf.” Gina gave a hiss as she dug her fingers into her arms as if trying to ground herself. “Listen to me, Al, Phantom will more than likely kill me if I lose. I’m prepared to face the consequences, you have to keep your team going. Your team has to make sure that one of you kills Phantom.” Gina gasped as she flinched. “Fuck, just a bit longer... Al, if you have a guardian ärm that will make it look like you just knocked me into the air, I can handle the rest.” Gina gave Alviss a look of pain.

“What’s happening to you?” Alviss asked. Gina gasped again.

“Lucid Darkness is also a darkness ärm, it creates a pocket dimension at the price of the user being in intense pain for the duration of its use.” Gina flinched again. “I’m going to let Lucid Darkness fade, I hope to the gods you’re ready.” Gina gave a grimace as Alviss waved his hand. The dark aura faded as Gina stumbled back a few steps. Alviss gritted his teeth as his 13 totem chain shifted into its guardian mode, coming up just under Gina, launching her into the air with a great force. When Alviss returned 13 totem chain to its original form, Gina hit the ground, making a small crater upon impact.

“NINA!” Alviss called out as he raced to the edge of the crater, his eyes widening as he noticed that Gina was unmoving and covered in blood from the impact.


	2. Toramizu Gina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon losing her match against Alviss, Gina is brought to spend time with Team MÄR.
> 
> Ginta reveals that Gina is his older sister who went missing with their father, Danna. 
> 
> Gina begins to tell what she knows about the Chess Pieces, suspecting that Phantom and the rest of Chess is up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the magical equivalent of cocaine? 
> 
> Pixie dust.
> 
> I'm PRETTY SURE all of Team MÄR has been snorting it this entire time. 
> 
> I wanna hug Gina before unceremoniously giving her back to Chess, because I'm an asshole.

A portal then opened, sending the two back to the main arena.

“Knight Gina of the Chess no Koma is unconscious, Team MÄR wins!” The announcer called out as the crowd burst into cheers for Alviss. “In accordance to the terms added by Phantom of the Chess no Koma, Knight Gina is now required to fight alongside Team MÄR!” The crowd once again burst into cheers. Alviss barely heard the cheers as he carefully made his way to Gina’s side. Alviss was soon joined by Ginta, Babbo and Allen.

“Gina! That’s why she looks familiar! She’s my older sister!” Ginta said loudly to Allen and Alviss. Babbo Version four! Alice!” Ginta called out. Babbo turned into the holy ärm, a soft glow settling over Gina, her wounds disappeared after a moment before she groaned softly, slowly fluttering her eyes open. Gina sat up, holding her head.

“What happened, I guess I actually passed out…” Gina grumbled before Ginta gave a whoop of glee.

“SIS!” Ginta called out as he tackled Gina back to the ground of the arena in Reginleif. Gina blinked as the rest of the team came running over.

“Little Gin?” Gina asked as Ginta pulled away, stood, and helped Gina stand. “Oh my gods, Gin! How did you get here?! Shit, look at you!” Gina yelped as she scooped Ginta into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

“OW! Sis! Put me down!” Ginta struggled against Gina’s grip before she unceremoniously dropped Ginta.

“Ow.” Ginta grumbled as he got back to his feet.

“Nina, it’s good to see you.” Alan gave her a soft look before Gina looked around.

“Wait, why aren’t the Chess no Koma here? I mean, I lost, didn’t I…” Gina asked.

“I’m guessing while you were using that Arm and getting your ass kicked, you didn’t hear. Phantom gave the order that if you won, Alviss was supposed to join the Chess no Koma, if you lost, you had to join Team MÄR.” Nanashi supplied. Gina made a face as she reached up to her right ear, freezing as she felt that the chess piece earring was no longer dangling from her ear.

“I’m… I’m… Free?” Gina asked. She gave a soft, hollow laugh of disbelief. “I’m FREE!” Gina yelped going to Alviss, pulling him to his feet before hugging him. When she let him go she looked to the others in shocked glee.

“As touching as this is, the matches for today are over, and we need to rest for tomorrow.” Alan stated.

A few hours later, Alan was joined by Ginta in the bar.

“I can’t believe it, Gina’s been alive this whole time! We thought she and dad died when they both disappeared, but we never had proof!” Ginta plopped into a chair as he noticed that Alviss wasn’t joining in the festivities. “Hey, where’s Alviss?” Ginta asked. Alan shrugged.

“I’m not sure. I’m sure if you find Nina you’ll find Alviss. Those two were thick as thieves after all.” Alan replied sagely.

“Or maybe I’m right behind you wondering the same thing, old man.” Came Gina’s voice. She plopped into the seat next to Alan, scowling at the brunette. “Where is Alviss, anyway? I haven’t seen him since we got back and I… Kind of wanted to talk to him.” Gina gave a puffy look of irritation at the man.

“So, wait, you and Alviss are a thing?” Ginta pipped up. Gina turned her annoyed glance at her little brother.

“No. He was my best friend. Dad and Alan were always trying to make it seem like Al and I were closer than that.” Gina rolled her eyes as the rest of Team MÄR filtered in, Alviss among them. Alviss joined them at the table sighing as he, Nanashi, Dorothy, and Snow also joined the group. “Hey, what’s shakin, Princess?” Gina asked as she gave Snow a wink. “I’m glad to see you’re okay especially since Halloween, Loco, and Ian were sent to try to find you. Phantom was pretty pissed that they didn’t bring you back to Lestava.” Gina gave a giggle of amusement.

“Don’t antagonize her, Nina.” Alviss grumbled.

“Pffftttt, rude. I just asked a question.” Gina reached over and accidentally shoved Alviss from his chair. “Oops…” She said simply as Alviss gave her a glare, resuming his seat. “I always forget I’m stronger than average here… You okay, Al?” Gina asked, failing to hide her smirk.

“You’re just like Danna, too playful for your own good.” Alviss rolled his eyes before trying to shove Gina from her chair, to no success making her laugh, reaching over to give Alviss a hug.

“I’ve missed you guys.” Gina said simply as Alviss ruffled her hair as the two parted.

“So you’re… Nina?” Asked Nanashi. Gina gave a grin that was similar to Ginta’s.

“That’s what they call me. The Cross Guard, anyway. Dad encouraged it, but my name is actually Gina, Toramizu Gina. If you can’t tell, Gin’s my dopey little brother, whom I haven’t seen in what, Five? Six? Years?” Gina gave Ginta a grin.

“Six, it’s been six years since you and Dad disappeared. Older doesn’t mean Smarter, you know.” Ginta retorted.

“You wanna say that to my face you little runt.” Gina snapped, “I could knock you out in a heartbeat.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yah-uh!”

“Butthead!”

“Jerkface!”

“HEY! Knock it off. Boss would kick both your asses if he could hear your arguing.” Alan interjected. Ginta and Gina looked up, both wearing matching looks of annoyance.

“You’re such a buzzkill, old man.” Gina sighed leaning back in her chair, folding her hands behind her head. “Whatever, beats drinking with Ian and Roland. Whenever I tried to do ANYTHING fun, Phantom would shut us down. I can tell you Phantom is such a stiff, pun not intended.”

“So you’ve been with Chess this whole time?” Ginta asked. Gina shrugged. “You wanna tell us what’s going on?”

“Only if the term “With” is used loosely. It’s not like I really had a choice to stay. Believe me, Lestava Chess HQ was the LAST place on MÄR Heaven I wanted to be. After Phantom took dad out, the Cross Guard… Fell apart. I was kidnapped along with Dad. Phantom promised to remove the Zombie Tattoo and promised not to kill Dad or anyone else if I joined Chess’ ranks and stayed with them. Being young and stupid, I did what they wanted.” Gina sighed, straightening her posture and folding her hands on the table. “I’ve pretty much been on the down low since Phantom decided to promote me. Then again, Queen seemed very keen on keeping Dad and I under her careful watch.” Gina looked to her hands, twisting at the ärm that decorated her fingers.

“So, Danna’s alive?” Alan asked quietly. Gina frowned, a pained grimace crossing her face.

“If you call being King rank of the Chess no Koma alive, then yeah. He is. He’s not the same… I don’t know how to describe it… He’s… not Dad… I mean physically, he is, but… mentally… I don’t know what happened or what Chess did to him.” Gina made a gesture to her head. “Queen insisted on making Dad the King of Chess no Koma, it happened shortly after the Princess’ father became ill and passed.” Gina hesitated before she took off the ring from her right thumb, allowing it to shift into a dagger which she began to twirl between her long, nimble fingers. “When the Princess and Ed took off, I got blamed for it by Roe. Of course it wasn’t my responsibility to look after Princess Snow, but I was punished for it none-the-less. I don’t know what Phantom’s game is by letting me leave Chess… I know it has something to do with Dad, I just don’t know what…” Gina hesitated long enough to have Ginta interrupt.

“If dad’s alive, why doesn’t he overthrow Chess?” Ginta asked. Gina gave a growl, jabbing the dagger point first into the surface of the table.

“I TOLD you. That may LOOK like dad, but that’s not our father. Dad would have fought for MÄR Heaven, not against it. Alan can tell you, Alviss can tell you, hell, any of the ex-Cross Guard members will tell you. Toramizu Danna was a fucking HERO, Gin, not… Whatever. He would have never kept the Princess of Lestava imprisoned in her own home. He would have NEVER authorized the raids of Kaldea. Dad… Would have rather died than become whatever Chess did to him… I let it happen… I thought they spared his life, but…” Gina trailed off.

“Chess was behind the raids of Kaldea? Do you know what they were looking for?” Dorothy asked. Gina gave Dorothy a pained frown.

“You must be one of the Kaldean Sorceresses. Yes, while I was too young to take part in the raids, I know exactly what Queen was looking for. Monban Pierro. It’s the ärm that brought Dad and I here… Possibly the same that brought Gin here as well. As I said, Chess did something to Dad. Every time I tried to leave, every time I tried to defy Queen… They…” Gina shuddered. “They would threaten to kill him. Or me. Or someone else.” Gina flinched as she waved her hand for the dagger to become a useless ring once again. “Moru, Gresham, and Raul were all killed because I tried to leave. I watched other ex-members of the Cross Guard be killed for trying to help me… I didn’t have a choice, it was either join Chess or condemn MÄR Heaven. Alan, you said Phantom was the one who gave the order for the condition that I was to leave chess if I lost to Al, right?” Gina asked. Alan nodded.

“That’s right.” Alan said slowly.

“Why? I don’t get it… All I can think of is that Chess is up to something…” Gina bowed her head, her hands reaching up to grab handfuls of her hair.

“But you’re here now, and you’re on our side aren’t you?” Asked Snow almost childishly.

“I never wanted to join Chess, Princess, you know that. I hated it. They only made me do things because they knew I would do anything to prevent people from being killed.” Gina hesitated as Alan reached over and gently patted her head.

“You and Ginta are both just like Boss. You would defend this world to your last breath if you had to. Even though MÄR Heaven isn’t your home, you’ve all done your part.” Gina groaned at Alan’s words.

“I know… But I joined them, Alan. For a while I happily did what they told me to do, I thought if I did what I was told, then MÄR Heaven would be safe. I don’t know what Chess is planning, or why they’re so willing to let me go after all this time. I spent two and a half years as a pawn, another year and a half as a rook, another year and a half as a bishop, then became a knight six months ago so that Chess could keep me under their thumb. They’ve been using me, I’m sure. They have all along. Nobody stopped them, nobody can stop them… At least not while they have Dad...” Gina ran her hands down over her face, before she looked to the rest of the group. To everyone’s surprise Alviss reached over to gently take up Gina’s hand, examining the mark on her skin.

“When?” Came the simple query. Gina frowned as she took her hand back and removed the two plain leather wrist bands, laying them beside the ring dagger on the table.

“I pissed Phantom off about a year ago. Queen had ordered me to take a group of pawns to the south. I was supposed to take a group of rebels and make an example out of them. As you probably know, I refused. I took my concerns to Phantom, I asked him to try to convince Queen that it was just a simple town trying to make themselves heard. He got angry, violent. I tried to run… It… was painful… I learned then that Phantom was probably the most ruthless of the knight class. Unfortunately, even Phantom has remarked how quickly it seems to be spreading. It’s taken yours six years to get to the point it is now, mine only a year. At this rate, It will fully cover my body in only a few more months.” Gina held up her arms to show the markings that were identical to the ones to the ones on Alviss’ arms were clearly on display.

“We’ll find a way to get it off, right, guys?” Ginta asked, looking to the rest of his team. Gina gave a hollow laugh.

“Just like Dad, always the dreamer, Gin. The only way to get it off is to kill Phantom. The only way to kill him… Well, I’m not sure. He’s by all rights a living corpse. Which is probably what’s going to happen to us if the Games drag on much longer.” Gina hesitated as she frowned, picking up the ring dagger, sliding it back on her right thumb.

“Ginta’s right, though. If anyone can defeat Chess, it’s Gin-tan.” Dorothy giggled giving Ginta a radiant smile.

“Wow, that’s gross. Gin-tan? God, let me just go barf real quick. You realize he’s only… What, Fourteen? You’re like in your twenties or some shit, lady. Gin can go after whomever the hell he pleases, but aren’t you a bit OLD for him?” Gina asked with mock concern. Snow managed to choke at that moment, spewing her drink across the table. “You okay, Princess?” Gina asked in amusement. When Snow could speak she gave Gina a grin.

“Looking out for Ginta even after you haven’t seen him in years?” Snow asked. Both Ginta and Gina began to laugh heartily for a moment.

“Oh, trust me, Ina and I would do the same thing for each other. Even if it’s been a while. She’s a Toramizu through and through, even if it’s been a hundred years, we’d still give one another shit.” Ginta grinned as Gina giggled. 

“That’s true. Dorothy, right? You’re a Kaldean sorceress?” Gina asked sitting up straighter in her seat.

“That’s right.” Dorothy responded. Gina frowned.

“What do you know about the Orb of Kaldea, or Kaldea’s orb?” She asked. Dorothy frowned. 

“It’s a powerful object that contained the majority of humanity’s transgressions, their very sins if you will. Why do you ask?” Dorothy asked curiously. Gina frowned.

“I… Think Dad has the Orb. I’m not entirely sure. It was something I overheard at Chess HQ, I don’t know how true or not true it could be. I heard it from Halloween and Loco, so I’m not sure the odds of it being true. Being from Kaldea, I was hoping you might be able to tell me a bit more. I know for a fact there are four Kaldeans among Chess’ ranks. Phantom and Queen among them. For a while everyone thought I was also from Kaldea, I never bothered to correct them.” Gina frowned, returning her hands to the surface of the table, splaying her fingers on the surface in front of her. 

“Nina, you don’t have to try to fix this all on your own. Team MÄR will be glad to help.” Alan said reaching over to try to ruffle Gina’s hair only for her to raise a hand and gently guide his hand away without looking up.

“I know that, old man. You don’t have to remind me. That’s why I’m giving you as much information as I can. I don’t know when, I don’t know how. But I do know that they’re going to try to get me back. There’s no way that they’re going to allow me to stay on your team for long, Gin. Maybe that was Phantom’s purpose, maybe he’s sincere about the trade off, I don’t know.” Gina frowned as she lowered her hand back to the table top.

“Why don’t we all try to get some rest? It’s been a long day. There’s a ball tomorrow in honor of Team MÄR’s victories, maybe you and the girls can get all prettied up?” Nanashi suddenly pipped up. Ginta leaned around Dorothy and gave him a look.

“Prettied up? Is that your way of begging to see Snow, Ina, and Dorothy in dresses? Fucking perv.” Ginta then rolled his eyes.

“Ohhhhhh! Why don’t we go into the town and have some fun, just us girls!” Dorothy pipped up as she stood from her seat looking to Snow then Gina.

“You mean shopping? I mean I have some cash on me…” Gina said thoughtfully. “I WAS hoping to get some new ärm, but I suppose a little spending wouldn’t hurt…” Gina mused as Dorothy rounded the table and took Gina by the hands, pulling her from her seat. 

“Wait! I never said I- EEP!” Gina ended her brief objection as Snow got up and shoved Gina toward Dorothy who pulled her from the bar with loud complaints from the blonde.

“Alviss, why don’t you go with them? Nina wasn’t very sociable outside the Cross Guard, a familiar and friendly face might do her some good.” Alan nodded in the direction of Gina’s loud objections. 

“Are you sure? Dorothy pretty much said they wanted to have a girls day…” Alviss objected.

“Alan’s right. Ina had a hard time making friends in our world before she and Dad disappeared. She got bullied more than I did, but she was far more obsessed with Dad’s stories than I was.” Ginta began before Gina burst into the room, with Snow clinging to Gina’s left arm and Dorothy snickering as she trailed behind her. 

“I SAID NO! GET OFF ME!” Gina bellowed as she attempted to shove Snow off her arm.

“Woooo, she’s just as strong as Ginta. Look at this Dorothy!” Snow giggled as Gina practically dragged the Lestava Princess across the room.

“Nina, why don’t you go with them, I’ll come too.” Alviss stated as he got to his feet and went over to the blonde. Gina instantly stopped struggling and looked to Alviss with a wide-eyed stare. “Why not, right? Besides, it’s not like we guys have anything better to do. Unless you’d be more comfortable with us all going?” Alviss asked. Gina gave a sigh.

“Agh, I guess I don’t have a choice… Fine. But you’re all coming.” Gina gave a glare to Alviss as she pointed to the others as well. Dramatically, Snow dropped from Gina’s still outstretched arm.

“TEAM MÄR OUTING!” Hooted the Princess with enthusiasm. Gina’s face fell.

“Agh. How did I get roped into this insanity… I’d rather be doing pushups with Roland, Ian, and Peta all standing on my back.” Gina grumbled.

“Because you’re one of us now. Come on! Let’s go!” Hooted Dorothy making Gina groan as the Sorceress began to pull her out of the room once again.


End file.
